Evening of Desire
by EliseEdenRavenclaw
Summary: On the day of the Yule Ball, a certain Gryffindor gets upset, and a platinum-blonde comforts her... Well, kind of. They both confess something to each other, something that changes everything. Short Dramione one-shot inspired by a prompt.


**Evening of Desire**

-ooo-

 **Hello, everybody! This is the first Harry Potter fanfiction I will post on this account (hopefully). I have another account - Swiftwatcher, where I post many stories. I will post most of my stories there, but some will be here. This is my backup account... So, yeah. Anyway, this story was inspired by a prompt I found on a prompt generator. Here it is, and I hope you enjoy it! By the way, this was beta read by Swiftwatcher, my other account, but I didn't read my own story, I had my 22-year-old brother read it for me.**

 **Summary: On the day of the Yule Ball, a certain Gryffindor gets upset, and a platinum-blonde comforts her... Well, kind of. They both confess something to each other, something that changes everything. Short Dramione one-shot inspired by a prompt.**

-ooo-

Prompt: She stood out from the crowd because…

Story:

She stood out from the crowd because of her chocolate brown bushy hair and intelligence, but mostly her bushy hair. He watched her from a respectful distance, as she was dancing with the famous Quidditch player, Victor Krum. She had a periwinkle dress on, and she had put half of her hair up and made it curly.

She looked like she was having the time of her life, with that brilliant smile and those sparkling eyes. And across the room was the platinum blonde, sitting with a pug-faced, raven-haired witch. He was the exact opposite of her, a scowl on his face as he tried to stay away from his possessive date, Pansy Parkinson. She was on his arm, but he soon pushed her away and walked over to his best mate, Blaise Zabini.

He tried to talk to the Italian wizard, but his attention was taken by the previously mentioned bushy-haired girl, Hermione Granger. She had walked over to her idiot friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They had made her upset and she had ran out of the hall.

His best mate walked away to dance with his date and the blonde boy walked out of the hall, thinking about finding the muggle-born witch. He quickly found her, sitting on a bench, far away from the hall. She was looking at the stars, the light of the moon making her hair shine and eyes twinkle.

"Hello, Granger. May I ask why you're out here?" he asked her, walking over to her bench and sitting down next to her.

"Well, you've already done so, Malfoy, so I don't see why not," she said sharply.

"Then why are you out here?" the blonde, Draco Malfoy, asked her, fulling expecting her snarky comments.

"Harry and Ron are just so…" she stopped here, trying to find the right word.

"Idiotic, stupid, dumb, annoying?" he asked. She gave him a small laugh, that he thought sounded like bells.

"Yes, but no. I was going to say frustrating. They said I was going against Harry by going to the Yule Ball with Viktor."

"Because he's a champion from Durmstrang?" he asked, already knowing it was that.

She nodded her head. "Why are you here, Malfoy? And talking to me, the Gryffindor Mudblood?"

He flinched at what she called herself. "Don't say that about yourself, please."

Her eyes twinkled as she turned towards him. "Why ever not? That is what I am. You said so yourself," she said innocently.

"I didn't mean it," he said apologetically.

Hermione looked at him in shock before saying, "Why are you out here, Malfoy? Shouldn't you be inside, dancing with Parkinson?"

"I saw you walk out, so I followed you." He responded.

"And why would you ever need to have followed me?" she asked him.

"Because… because." He said, refusing to answer her question, and turning his head down to look at his shoes.

She looked at him curiously as she spotted a little blush on his cheeks. "'because' is not an answer, Draco," she said softly.

His head sharply turned to face her as he spotted the use of his first name. "Well… I… I kind of fancy you, he said, before he flushed and looked down again.

Meanwhile, Hermione was completely and totally astonished. She herself had actually had a crush on him since third year, but she suspected it was just teenage hormones. But after a few months she discovered she actually fancied him. And now he was hitting her with this. "Umm… I was not expecting that," she said, finally finding her voice.

"I'll just- I'll just leave, now," he said embarrassedly, before standing up to walk away.

"Draco, wait." He looked at her in surprise, and Hermione was actually quite surprise as well.

"What is it, going to tell everybody so you can embarrass me?" he asked.

"No," she protested, "I was going to tell you that… I actually fancy you, too…" Now it was Hermione's turn to blush, and she did so gracefully.

He quickly grabbed her and pulled her up. He leaned in and kissed her. It was a very heated kiss, and a very long one, too. After 7 minutes the kiss ended and they were both panting. He looked down at her and warmly looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and she into his silver ones.

10 years later, Draco and Hermione would both reflect on that day. The day that brought them together and made them meet in secret. The day that costed Hermione her friendship with Ron Weasley. The day that brought the now married couple to love each other and have two children, a girl named Isabella and a boy named Scorpius. The day that made Draco switch to the Order before the war between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort started. The day of their evening of desire.

But what caused Draco Malfoy to do all of this was because she stood out. And she stood out from the crowd because of her chocolate brown bushy hair and intelligence.

-ooo-

 **Hello, again! Did you like this one-shot? Because I think it's trash. I enjoyed writing this, but it doesn't live up to my standards, but hopefully it will live up to yours! That's pretty much it... So, I'm out! Bon voyage!**


End file.
